


黄色废料

by zhuojuju



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuojuju/pseuds/zhuojuju





	黄色废料

我双手托着他的屁股，粗长肿胀的阴茎在他湿热的小穴里进进出出。他趴在桌子上，短袖白衬衫被高高撩起，露出深红色的摩擦在粗糙桌面上颤颤巍巍挺立的乳头，整洁的桌面被疯狂的动作弄得七零八落。眼镜底下原本淡漠的眼睛因快感而失焦，他修长的手指紧扒着桌子，指尖用力的发白，鼻尖红红的，嘴巴半张，发出难耐的混杂欲望的喘息。我更用力的顶弄着，他发出若有若无的似幼兽般的呜咽。他细瘦的腰不安的扭动着，臀部也随着我的动作慢慢摆动。他的屁股被我揉捏的发红，泛着水光的小穴贪婪又不知廉耻的吞吃着我的性器。我从未见他这样过，我也我从未想到他会是这样，属于他的那种奇特的美感，让我沦陷。


End file.
